


The Wish Fountain

by AnthuriumInvidia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthuriumInvidia/pseuds/AnthuriumInvidia
Summary: In the aftermath of a tragedy, Viktor Nikiforov makes a wish.Will be a Multi-Chapter. Currently, it won't let me change it.





	The Wish Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last night. I hope you like it.

Yuuri had been at his job for over a year now. He loved the crazy deadlines and seeing his visions come to life as each one had met on time.  
He loved the company and co-workers. Even his boss was one of those people Yuuri felt if time was different maybe, he could see them together. It was silly thoughts like these that made Yuuri avoided Viktor. What if he let slip those crazy daydreams and then he was ridiculed or even worse fired for having a possible romantic interest in his boss?

“Burning the midnight oil?” Victor called from his office door.  
Yuuri sat hunched over his computer finishing the last details on the Vogue catalog for 2019.  
It took Yuuri a moment to realize Victor has spoken to him. As he pushed his glasses back up his nose he spoke, “I didn’t realize anyone was still in the building, guess we’re both deep into our projects.” He hit save then sent Victor an e-mail with his article.  
“It’s all done.” He yawned, standing up and stretching out his muscles. 

“Great, I’ll review it in the morning. You look tired, can I take you home?” Victor asked.  
“Oh, no I couldn’t impose; I live all the way across town.” Yuuri protested. “I’ll just call an Uber.” He added pulling out his phone. 

“It’s never any trouble, but I hope you have a good night, see you tomorrow.” Replied Victor, as he put his coat on. 

Yuuri watched as slender fingers buttoned up the Gold Buttons on Victor’s expensive coat. He looked like a model. A lump was forming in his throat. “Goodnight” he managed to squeak out somehow; before watching his boss exit the room. 

Waiting for his Uber, Yuuri noticed big flakes of snow beginning to fall. Oh, how he’d wished he’d taken up Victor’s offer; it’d be so romantic cruising through town at 1:00 am in a sleek black Jaguar.

His Uber had been late, and Yuuri was cold and tired waiting made him angry.  
Because being polite had backfired in his face and nice guys finished last.  
How was he even good at being in such a competitive field of work? When he couldn’t even let his boss take him home.

 

Viktor’s phone kept bussing, repeatedly: over, and over. Who was calling him so early? He didn’t come into the office till 10 am. With a groan, he rolled over and saw his clock read 7:45 am.  
The call was a number he didn’t know, he would usually let it go to voicemail, but his gut told him to pick it up.

“Hello?” he answered his voice was gruff with sleep. A woman’s voice greeted his ears.  
“Is this Mr. Viktor Nikiforov?” “Yes. This is him.” “I’m sorry to call you so early sir; my name is Officer Vera Andrews from The New York Police Department. I was wondering if I could come to speak to you.” Viktor’s blood ran cold. “Yeah sure. I need to be at work by ten, so you can come over now.”

Waiting for Officer Andrews was slow torture. Viktor paced his living room floor which must have felt like a thousand times. So many thought racing through his head. Who, What, Where, When.  
The sound of the knock on the door made him jump out of his skin. Officer Andrews asked to come in and sat Viktor down. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, do you know a Mr. Yuuri Katsuki?” She asked.  
“Yeah, he is one of my employee’s” came to a reply that to Viktor didn’t even sound like his voice.  
“Is this him?” She held out a photo of Yuuri. His soft brown eyes hidden behind blue framed glassed jumped out at Viktor and he suddenly felt sick.

His voice screamed inside his skull. “Not Yuuri, Not Yuuri.” His voice sounded like white water rushing down the river of his mind. 

He barely could hear the officer say there had been an accident this morning and Yuuri and his Uber driver Aldo had been T-boned, neither one of them made it.

Viktor thanked the officer. Once he was alone he slumped against the door.  
This was a dream Viktor thought. A trick his mind was playing on him.  
He’d been overstressed lately. Lack of sleep can make you hallucinate and have vivid dreams. He’d wake up, go into work and Yuuri would be at his desk. 

Shy, Sweet Yuuri with his hard work ethic that made everyone in the office look as though they would slack off constantly. 

Viktor watched Yuuri’s desk from his own. Waiting and waiting. Any moment now, he’d chime, over and over. Hours passed and no one came.

This happened for weeks after. Where Viktor forced himself to go to work and wait for Yuuri to show up unexpectedly and Viktor would have enough courage to ask him out to dinner as a thank you for being such a hard worker. 

Yuuri’s article publish date crept closer and Victor had an assistant open his e-mail and sent it for him. He couldn’t bear to have to look at Yuuri’s last words. 

As January came into February Viktor started to avoid work, choosing to do all his obligations from home. He spent most of his hours hiding inside his comforter feeling immense guilt and sadness. He was angry with for not being more persistent and being more forward with Yuuri. He had wanted to take him home.  
Viktor imagined it to be a lovely drive where he would have learned so much more about Yuuri in that two hours it took to cross-town. Maybe they would have hugged good night. The other part of Viktor also wished Yuuri may have insisted him not drive home (it had started to snow heavily) and they could have stayed up watching movies and skipped coming into work the next day. 

Now that Yuuri was gone, all those feelings that were squashed inside his chest came bursting to the surface and it wasn’t fair.


End file.
